


Makoto Creates a Chat of Chaos

by Hopeful_Blueberry_Bagel



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Danganronpa THH, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Junko is mentioned for like two seconds, Let Byakuya Curse lmao, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Danganronpa spoilers, They’re in college!, chatfic, cursing, suggestive jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Blueberry_Bagel/pseuds/Hopeful_Blueberry_Bagel
Summary: Byakuya- please god noByakuya- why can’t I leave the chat?Makoto- I locked it lolByakuya- good lordLeon- haha you’re stuck with us! >:)Byakuya- revolting(Basically just your average Danganronpa Thh chatfic, featuring my ships lol. I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I hope y’all enjoy it!)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Once again uhhh I have no idea what I’m doing so bare with me lol. This first chapter is sorta boring (and short) but they’ll get more interesting dw! Oh, also! I know most chatfics feature the characters having funny usernames and such, but to keep things less confusing for myself, the usernames will just be the characters actual names. Anyways, enjoy!

Makoto created a group chat with 13 others.

Makoto- hi guys!! :)

Taka- hello!

Sayaka- hi!!

Leon- sup bitches

Kyoko- Makoto, hello. What’s with the sudden chat?

Makoto- I just thought I’d be nice to chat with eachother and stuff lol idk

Toko- this is...so stupid....

Sayaka- that’s not very nice :(

Taka- How is every one doing? :)

Mondo- yo wassup bro

Taka- bro!!

Byakuya- please god no

Byakuya- why can’t I leave the chat?

Makoto- I locked it lol

Byakuya- good lord

Leon- haha you’re stuck with us! >:)

Byakuya- revolting 

Taka- Byakuya that is not very nice :(

Taka- everyone let’s be nice to each other! 

Mondo- precious

Chihiro- ooo a chat! 

Kyoko- so, what shall we talk about then?

Celeste- gambling, perhaps?

Toko- no

Toko- let’s talk about how amazing master Byakuya is <3

Byakuya- don’t call me master

Leon- lmao master??? Where’d that even come from lmao

Byakuya- I’m not aware

Mondo- I’m hella bored we should do something

Chihiro- like what??

Hifumi- I am here!

Kyoko- Good evening, Hifumi

Hina- we shoullfkdkddlffffd

Sayaka- ?

Taka- Hina?

Hina- I STG A BUG JUSY FLEW IN MY EAR

Celeste- ah

Mondo- lmao

Hina- NOT FUNNY BUT AIGHT

Sakura- Hina, Are you Alright?

Hina- Yeah, I am now

Chihiro- what were you planning on saying Hina?

Hina- oh idk lol

Leon- guyysssss I’m boreeeddddd

Byakuya- then entertain yourself

Leon- Entertain me yourself, coward

Makoto- !

Leon- That sounded more flirtatious then I intended

Byakuya- ah

Sakura- Hina And I Are going to the nearby donut shop, would any of you like to join up?

Celeste- I have nothing better to do, so Sure

Hiro- hell Yeah I want some donuts

Mondo- you finally show up and that’s your first phrase??

Hiro- sorry to busy being high off of my shit 😎

Chihiro- Oop

Leon- I’ll tag along lol

Byakuya- I as well

Taka- I would, But I am to busy studying 

Mondo- Bro, you’re gonna be all alone?? I’ll come help ya study

Taka- Thank you Mondo :)

Mondo- Np

Byakuya- ah, I take back what I said. I have buissness to attend to

Leon- buissness??

Byakuya- yes

Taka- have fun everyone! 

Sakura- so the group that’s going is Hina, Celeste, Hiro and Leon?

Hina- Yup!

Leon- Rich bitch do ya want anything?

Byakuya- ...are you referring to me?

Leon- duh lmao

Byakuya- from the donut shop? No.

Leon- fr?

Byakuya- really, I don’t need anything 

Leon- dude

Leon- I’m buying you a donut anyways

Byakuya- that’s a shame, it’ll go to waste

Leon- uh huh

Toko- Shut up, Leon

Leon- i-

Leon- What’d I even do????

Toko- talking to master!!!!

Byakuya- Ugh, god. You’re all insatiable

Sayaka- I’ve got to go practice my singing, I’ll talk to you all later!

Toko- i must go as well

Sayaka- bye everyone!

Mondo- bye bitches

Taka- Language!!

Mondo- you’re lucky you’re so cute

Taka- :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chihiro- ayyyoooooo

Mondo- I’m bored, can someone start drama or something

Hifumi- sure

Hifumi- Ishimaru sucks

Mondo- hOW FUCKING DARE YOU

Sakura- oh no

Hifumi- i waS KIDDING

Hifumi- PLS DONT HURT ME

Celeste- Mondo I’ll pay you 100$ to beat his ass

Mondo- nice, cuz I was already planning on it

Taka- Bro!! Violence isn’t permitted!!!

Mondo- But he said you suck >:(((((

Taka- I know but he was kidding!!

Mondo- but...

Mondo- $100...

Taka- hmmm

Hifumi- ARE YOU FR CONSIDERING IT RN

Leon- seeing Hifumi Get his ass beat would be pretty funny ngl

Hiro- so cruel!!

Mondo- Taka, we can go out and buy ice cream together with Celeste’s money

Taka- okay

Byakuya- Wow

Celeste- wait until I get there! I want to see the event

Mondo- okay im outside his dorm so he can’t escape :)

Celeste- :)

Taka- can’t wait for ice cream!! :)

Sayaka- moral compass going rouge for his rebel bf

Taka- what does bf stand for?? I forgot!

Mondo- omg 

Taka- does it mean bro friend?? :)

Celeste- yes Taka. That is 100% what it means

Taka- yes, Mondo and I are bf’s!!!

Celeste- Mondo looks like a tomato at the moment

Mondo- stfu

Celeste- Does anyone else want to see the event? Come quickly please.

Kyoko- of course we don’t!

Toko- Omw 

Hiro- omw 

Leon- omw!

Kyoko- ...

Hifumi- GUYS PLS RETHINK THE SITUATION 

Mondo- Celeste how many times do I need to punch him for the money?

Celeste- hmmm

Celeste- I’ll restrain myself and say three

Mondo- aight

Hifumi- GUYS

Hiro- Sorry Hifumi

Taka- Apologies 

Taka- I just really want to get ice cream with my bf

Makoto- I leave for thirty minutes 

Makoto- THIRTY MINUTES

Kyoko- Apologies. I tried to stop them.

Sayaka- can we get an f in the chat for Hifumi?

Leon- no

Kyoko- I don’t understand why this is happening?

Kyoko- he was merely joking?

Chihiro- it’s for the money from Celeste 

Hifumi- CAN SOMEONE HELP ME PLLSSSHXJDKXDMSS

Sayaka- OMG WAIT

Makoto- BRUH DID MONDO REALLY PUNCH HIM I-

Mondo- I haven’t punched him yet???

Celeste- were still waiting on sugarbaby Leon

Leon- I’m almost there!!!

Leon- also sugar baby????

Taka- because Byakuya is your sugar daddy! :D

Leon- i-

Byakuya- Pardon?

Taka- did I get the term right? 

Mondo- yes bro you’re doing amazing

Chihiro- really tho what happened to Hifumi?

Leon- okay I’m here!

Mondo- I’m breaking the door down

Taka- BRO DONT

Mondo- ???

Taka- YOU CANT DAMAGE SCHOOL PROPERTY!

Mondo- oh ok I won’t dw

Hifumi- OH SO HE CAN DAMAGE ME BUT NOT THE SCHOOL??

Celeste- dammit he’s still alive

Kyoko- good lord

Makoto- she’s just kidding lol

Celeste- not really tbh

Makoto- ...

Sayaka- Celeste back at it again with the Hifumi slander

Hiro- Ahh I feel sort of bad for him lol

Chihiro- Sort of???

Hifumi- I climbed out my Window!! I shall not be getting beat up today!

Mondo- just know the next time I see you I’ll immediately call Celeste so she can come see me punch you

Celeste- Thank you :)

Kyoko- GOOD LORD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Leon pulled me into rarepair hell before I even had the time to react lmao

Kyoko- Makoto, I have a question

Kyoko- actually, this question is directed towards all of you

Makoto- okay!

Toko- what is it?

Celeste- shoot

Kyoko- do I 

Kyoko- do I look like a grape?

Makoto- hold up-

Hiro- i-

Chihiro- a grAPE AIFSIHSJAI WHAT

Sayaka- VSLAMSLALZJD

Taka- You don’t look like a grape!

Taka- well, when you wear your purple detective outfit you look like a skinny grape :)

Taka- Which is a good thing!!

Byakuya- he’s not wrong

Mondo- EVERYONE BOW DOWN TO TAKA, THE KING OF COMEDY

Mondo- 🙇 

Makoto- 🙇 

Leon- 🙇 

Chihiro- 🙇

Hiro- 🙇

Taka- :D

Hifumi- Kyoko rn be like “so you think I’m SKINnYyyYyyYy!!!”

Toko- Kyoko the skinny grape

Hiro- Oop-

Leon- Lmaoo

Kyoko- ah

Kyoko- so

Kyoko- I still look decent?

Makoto- you’re beautiful, Kyoko!!

Chihiro- OH MY GOD ITS THE STRAIGHTS!!!

Chihiro- EVERYONE RUN!!!

Mondo- LMAO

Makoto- so Taka and Mondo get to have romantic moments and everyone enjoys it but Kyoko and I can’t?? 

Kyoko- Same with Byakuya and Leon

Byakuya- Beg pardon?

Leon- what???

Sayaka- Oop exposed

Hina- Oooo

Hiro- we’ve been over this- Byakuya is 100% Leon’s sugar daddy

Byakuya- absolutely not

Taka- sugar daddy Byakuya!!! :)

Mondo- Taka you’re so precious omg

Taka- you are as well!! :)

Byakuya- I’m not Leon’s sugar daddy

Leon- Are you interested tho??

Byakuya- no

Leon- Damn Byakuya really had to reject me huh

Byakuya- you’re all a bunch of ruffians

Hina- Ruffian gang!

Leon- Wait Byakuya 

Byakuya- what do you want, peasant?

Leon- I wanna come up with an actual nickname for you

Leon- besides rich bitch lmao

Byakuya- okay

Byakuya- And?

Leon- give me ideas!!

Byakuya- no

Leon- bruh fr :(

Chihiro- make it something cute :)

Leon- like what tho 

Hifumi- idk

Leon- Wait omg!!

Leon- Byakuya!!

Byakuya- yes, that’s my name.

Leon- I have the perfect nickname!!

Byakuya- oh god

Byakuya- what?

Leon- it’s...

Leon- my boyfriend!

Hina- ISGAPISJCAPHCAC 

Hiro- HOLY SHIT ITS HAPPENING

Byakuya- I don’t get it?

Byakuya- How is that a nickname? Just call me Byakuya, it’s my name.

Toko- ...did Leon just get rejected?

Chihiro- AH

Sayaka- BYAKUYA YOU DUMB BITCH

Byakuya- What?

Sakura- Wow

Leon- No guys I think he’s just oblivious 

Hina- Stupid. He’s stupid, Leon

Leon- don’t call him stupid bro he’s trying his best :(

Makoto- mission failed, you’ll get him next time.

Hina- That was so sad to witness sucsphaupgsu

Leon- Lmao sad for you smh???

Hina- F

Sayaka- Byakuya staring at this chat log in confusion rn like: 👁👄👁

Taka- What did I miss?

Sayaka- Byakuya deadass rejected Leon lmao

Byakuya- Hm? What did I reject him for?

Leon- My guy. Pls. End my suffering.

Hina- Byakuyaaaaaa 

Hina- ya know what come to my dorm

Byakuya- Me?

Hina- ya

Byakuya- I’m gay??

Leon- .

Hina- OKAY YEAH ME TOO BITCH WE BEEN KNEW

Celeste- shoutout to Byakuya FINALLY coming out 

Kyoko- Its the adding question marks at the end that gets me

Sakura- Byakuya, you do know that Hina and I are dating right? She’s not asking you to come to her dorm for some sort of date

Byakuya- Oh, good.

Byakuya- But no I’m not going to your dorm.

Byakuya- I have business to attend

Leon- Okay well can you come to MY dorm? :)

Byakuya- Fine. Give me ten minutes.

Hina- FAVORITISM


	4. Chapter 4

Sayaka- Leon can you please shut the HELL up about Byakuya like goddamn 

Sayaka- You talk about rich boy more then I talk about Mukuro smh

Leon- ...

Makoto- ???

Sayaka- OH

Sayaka- uhhh I thought I was on pm my bad 

Chihiro- Damn okay Sayaka go off ig

Taka- Chi!! That is a bad word!!

Chihiro- Oh I’m sorry!!

Taka- it’s okay :)

Chihiro- Ty Taka :)

Mondo- So we’re just gonna ignore that Sayaka just straight up exposed Leon? Aight

Byakuya- ?

Leon- Anyways how y’all doing 

Hiro- Lmao fantastic cover up dude 

Byakuya- Leon talks about me?

Sayaka- Yes

Sayaka- Literally all the time

Leon- SAYAKA

Sayaka- It needs to be said!!

Sayaka- He’s always like “Yooo Togami be looking HELLA fine today <3”

Leon- NO I DONT

Sayaka- YES YOU DO

Hiro- Damn Sayaka let him simp in peace smh

Sayaka- No❤️

Byakuya- He really said something like that?

Sayaka- Yes!!

Leon- No!!!

Byakuya- Hm.

Sayaka- Okay ya know what

Sayaka- Leon, are you free tomorrow at noon?

Leon- Yea?

Sayaka- Byakuya, what about you?

Byakuya- Yes, Why?

Sayaka- Great, y’all have a date! Talk amongst yourselves 

Byakuya- ...

Mondo- LMAO WHAT

Hiro- Sayaka that was so iconic I’m-

Leon- Okay well 

Leon- What do you say, Kuya?

Byakuya- You...want to go on a date?

Leon- Honestly, Yeah. I do!

Byakuya- Okay. 

Byakuya- We can decide the time and place on pm.

Leon- Hell Yeah!!! :D

Sayaka- I would like to state that I am the one who got these dumbasses together!!

Hina- HELL YEAH SAYAKA

Hina- Sayaka you are now my best friend (besides Sakura ofc) purely because of this event

Hiro- Lmao Same

Makoto- I literally cannot process the fact that Byakuya and Leon are going on a date before Taka and Mondo

Makoto- Like???

Mondo- that’s really funny coming from you Makoto, cuz all you ever talk about is how pretty you think Kyoko is

Makoto- i-

Kyoko- Hm?

Hina- Lmao Sakura and I got together before ANY of y’all did so that means we’re the superior couple!

Sakura- Every couple is great in their own ways

Hina- That’s so sweet omg ily

Sakura- <3

Hina- <3

Mondo- Okay anyways 

Chihiro- avlavupwpuw Mondo

Mondo- Byakuya and Leon been real quiet i wonder what they’re doing 

Byakuya- I’m doing paperwork you plebeian 

Leon- Hell yeah tell him!! Go off on em Togami!!

Mondo- Oh my god

Mondo- On second thought maybe it was better when they were just pining

Hiro- Lmaooo

Sayaka- I’m already regretting my decision tbh

Leon- Sayaka I hope you know that I’m just gonna talk about Byakuya even more now :)

Sayaka- Dammit I always feared that your simp powers were an unstoppable force

Hifumi- Simp powers??

Hiro- LMAO SIMP POWERS

Byakuya- What’s a simp?

Mondo- Nobody tell him it’s funnier if he doesn’t know

Toko- Does this mean I can’t call Byakuya Master anymore :(

Byakuya- Do it I fucking dare you

Taka- BYAKUYA TOGAMI

Mondo- Whenever Byakuya curses I feel like I’m witnessing something illegal

Makoto- SAME

Leon- Lmao hot

Hina- I cant deal with this chaos rn I’ve got a swim meet lmao

[Hina has gone offline]

Hifumi- Damn okay

Makoto- Ooh I forgot she has a swim meet today! Sakura you’re gonna watch her right?

Sakura- Of course

Makoto- May I come along? 

Kyoko- Yes, Why don’t we all go support Hina and her swimming event?

Hiro- I can already tell this isn’t gonna end well

Hiro- Which is exactly why I’m coming >:)

Byakuya- Absolutely not.

[Byakuya has gone offline]

Leon- DAMN

Celeste- So, are we all going?

Celeste- Can someone pick me up?

Hiro- Sure thing 

Celeste- No, not you.

Hiro- WHAT

Celeste- Never mind, I shall walk.

[Celeste has gone offline]

Sakura- Why is everyone saying an insult and automatically leaving?

Chihiro- LMAO FACTS

Makoto- I’ll see you guys at the swim meet!

Kyoko- Right. I’ll see you soon Makoto.

Makoto- Okay :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sayaka- guys!

Sayaka- I got you all tickets for my concert! :)

Makoto- :000 ty!!!

Byakuya- Leon

Leon- Yea?

Byakuya- This will be our second official date so wear something nice

Leon- dw babe I’ll look smokin 

Kyoko- Makoto

Makoto- Yeah?

Kyoko- would you be okay if we considered this a date for us

Makoto- !!!!

Makoto- yes!!

Celeste- so many confessions 

Toko- anyone else wanna confess??

Kyoko- ah, Toko

Kyoko- I have a question for you

Toko- ?

Kyoko- you haven’t really commented on Leon and Byakuyas relationship

Toko- oh

Byakuya- oh god

Leon- Toko pls don’t murder me 

Toko- I wont

Toko- Of course, I don’t approve

Toko- But 

Toko- I’ve never seen Byakuya so happy before 

Toko- He’s always in a good mood around that chaotic baseball bitch

Toko- so

Toko- Yeah

Taka- Language!

Mondo- Taka you’re literally so cute I saigapucaupvsoycs

Sayaka- oop

Celeste- Taka 

Taka- yes?

Celeste- how come you tell others to watch their language but you let it slide with Mondo sometimes 

Taka- oh

Taka- well

Taka- I have something to confess

Taka- And I hope this doesn’t offend any of you

Kyoko- Is it finally happening?!

Taka- Mondo is my favorite out of all of you 

Taka- That’s why I let his behavior slide sometimes. I am sorry :(

Mondo- omg 

Hiro- hmm should I be offended or happy because of how wholesome that was for them lmao

Mondo- bro you’re my fav too 

Taka- bro! :D

Leon- How tf aren’t they dating

Leon- like I’m deadass not even kidding anymore

Leon- HOW

Leon- LITERALLY HOW

Hifumi- It truly is unbelievable that they haven’t realized it yet haha

Byakuya- Leon come here

Leon- aight babe

Leon- Want me to bring it?

Byakuya- Bring what?

Leon- You know

Leon- The thing

Byakuya- Oh.

Byakuya- Sure.

Leon- Niceee

Sayaka- ???what???

Leon- Tis a secret

Makoto- ????????

Mondo- Oh that reminds me

Mondo- Byakuya actually made a joke earlier today???

Mondo- And I’m so shocked by it because??? He literally never makes jokes???

Chihiro- fr? :0 

Byakuya- Unfortunately, Leon must be rubbing off on me 

Leon- In more ways then one! ;)

Byakuya- Wow.

Sayaka- LMAO

Celeste- I’m going to pretend I didn’t read that and move on

Hiro- Lmaoo mood

Toko- Anyways,,,

Chihiro- What was the joke Byakuya made btw? Lol I’m curious 

Mondo- Imma be honest It was such a stupid joke that I don’t even remember

Byakuya- Stfu

Leon- Lmao Byakuya what was the joke??

Byakuya- Its a joke beyond your understanding

Mondo- Yeah because it’s so dumb

Taka- Please don’t fight!

Byakuya- Insult my joke one more time and you’ll pay the consequences.

Mondo- Oh yeah? What are you gonna do rich bitch?

Leon- HEY

Leon- ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT >:(

Leon- ITS A SPECIAL NICKNAME ONLY I CAN USE >:(

Byakuya- Thanks for the backup

Leon- Np I’ll always back you up babe

Sayaka- Uh oh he’s being a simp again

Hina- Haha! Simp!

Sayaka- Lmaoo

Leon- I’m just being supportive :(

Mondo- Leon if you would’ve heard the joke I guarantee you’d be on my side rn

Leon- Mondo, you’re a great friend of mine, but like...I’ll always be on Byakuya’s side bro 

Mondo- Smh

Sayaka- Damnnnn 

Sayaka- Oh this is off topic but

Sayaka- Hey Taka random question but to you like corn??

Taka- Huh?

Hina- given Mondo’s hair looks like corn I’m sure he does 

Makoto- bspvapvaljva

Taka- I actually don’t like to eat corn

Hiro- Uh oh Mondo’s gonna be upset

Byakuya- You’re going to make Mondo cry with such a comment

Taka- oh no!!!!!

Taka- Wait I take it back!!!

Taka- Mondo please don’t cry I didn’t know you liked corn that much!!!

Sakura- ...

Mondo- omg

Mondo- Taka they’re just kidding but

Mondo- why are you literally the cutest thing in the world bro

Taka- I’d feel terrible if I ever made you cry!!

Mondo- bro :0

Taka- bro!

Byakuya- Not to be dramatic, but every time Kiyotaka and Mondo have a conversation in this chat I feel as if I’m spiraling into insanity. 

Leon- Oop

Leon- babe you good??

Byakuya- Well yes, but actually no

Hina- DID BYAKUYA JUST QUOTE A MEME??

Sayaka- A MEME?? FROM BYAKUYA???

Byakuya- What’s a meme?

Leon- Omg he’s pretending to play dumb

Sayaka- Lmao whatttt Byakuya you look at memes??

[Byakuya has gone offline]

Sayaka- LMAO


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was sleep deprived so sorry in advance lmao

Celeste- Sayaka, your performance was a fun watch

Kyoko- yes, I had lots of fun watching it

Byakuya- it was okay I guess

Sayaka- awww thanks guys!! :)

Sakura- Thank you for the tickets 

Sayaka- Np!!

Taka- you have a great singing voice!

Sayaka- you’re all so sweet!!

Hifumi- :D

Taka- Everyone! I have news!

Taka- or, as Mondo advises me to say: I have tea!

Kyoko- ah

Kyoko- As Makoto would say: Spill the tea 

Makoto- why is this chat so cursed i-

Taka- Mondo and I have started seeing each other!

Mondo- so none of y’all finna a touch him >:(

Hina- or what lol

Mondo- or imma commit a crime :)

Mondo- If you touch him it’s on SIGHT

Hina- Oop

Taka- :)

Hiro- my lord, FINALLY

Hifumi- LoL I know right

Byakuya- What the hell Hifumi 

Hifumi- ...what did I do

Byakuya- it’s *lol* not *LoL* what is wrong with you?

Leon- facts

Kyoko- does it matter? It’s the same thing

Hiro- uhhhh no it’s not

Hiro- people who say LoL instead of lol are insane

Kyoko- If you say so

Hifumi- Dang okay lol

Leon- Ipwhapjfbpau Dw Hifumi I’m just kidding lol

Kyoko- Anyways, congratulations Taka and Mondo!

Taka- Thank you! :)

Chihiro- omg Taka guess what

Taka- what?

Chihiro- Mondo once said to me

Chihiro- And I quote

Chihiro- “Taka is so amazing. I mean, seriously. He’s scrumptious.”

Hifumi- PHWCPAHCQPUCAU SCRUMPTIOUS 

Taka- :0

Mondo- Chihiro I stg

Byakuya- Scrumptious? Yikes

Leon- what’s wrong with the word scrumptious??

Leon- I think Byakuya’s scrumptious

Leon- And thats a FACT

Hifumi- If someone says scrumptious one more time i aksoabusak

Hina- Sakura is scrumptious 

Makoto- Kyoko is scrumptious 

Celeste- Imagine Mondo deadass calling Taka scrumptious like-

Makoto- jansksoaoanls omggggg

Mondo- oK CAN WE MOVE ON

Hina- no <3

Taka- :(

Taka- only I can send Mondo hearts :(

Hina- i wAS KIDDING 

Hina- Taka I’m sorryyyyyy 

Taka- it’s okay! :)

Hina- :)

Taka- also! Mondo!

Taka- Thank you for calling me scrumptious 

Mondo- Np bro 

Hifumi- i-

Makoto- ICONIC

Hina- GUYSGUYSGUYS 

Taka- yes?

Hina- You know when y’all came to watch my swimming competition and I lost lmao??

Hina- Well I just had another competition and I won!!

Hiro- Ayy cool!

Hina- :D

Taka- congratulations! :)

Makoto- Nice!!

Toko- okay, and?

Byakuya- Wow, cool! Oh, wait. I don’t care.

Toko- oop-

Celeste- i-

Sayaka- Sakura is gonna beat you’re ass lmao

Celeste- *your

Celeste- are you ileterate?

Byakuya- *illiterate

Byakuya- You absolute idiot.

Hiro- PJZWPIVAUPGWUPFQ I-

Sakura- Byakuya, you are on thin ice

Mondo- everyone, say it with me!

Mondo- SAKURA BEAT BYAKUYA UP

Hiro- SAKURA BEAT BYAKUYA UP

Toko- NO!!!

Leon- ABSOLUTELY NOT!!

Celeste- SAKURA BEAT BYAKUYA UP

Leon- WJPGHWCWPGWYWC STOP

Hina- pls DONT beat him up

Sakura- Okay, I wont :)

Chihiro- Wow lol 

Leon- Lmao

Hina- Anyways 

Hina- yuh yuh

Toko- what do you want?

Sakura- .

Toko- I mean...Hina, how are you doing?

Hina- great haha :)

Hifumi- lmao what

Makoto- guysssss guess what

Makoto- I’m bored and tireddddd

Mondo- uh oh

Mondo- tired makoto is wack makoto

Kyoko- get some sleep, Alright?

Makoto- KYOKO!!! <3

Hifumi- aosksje wack makoto?? What does that even mean?? 

Sayaka- LMAO

Taka- Anyways, Makoto

Taka- listen to Kyoko and get some sleep!

Makoto- ur one to talk :P

Makoto- is 3 am and we’re all awake after all hahah

Toko- he’s got a point

Taka- ahhh Mondo

Taka- go to sleep >:(

Mondo- No <3

Mondo- I’ll go to sleep when you do lol

Taka- uggggghhhhhhh

Byakuya- yuh yuh

Mondo- jshsosjs wtf

Taka- what does ‘yuh yuh’ mean?

Mondo- idek how to explain it tbh

Leon- yuh yuh just means yuh yuh

Byakuya- spectacular explanation 

Leon- Thank you

Sakura- we should all be sleeping

Hina- sleeping??? What’s that???

Taka- the definition of the word sleeping is: the fact, state, or condition of being asleep. Asleep means not attentive or alert; inactive.

Taka- I hope this helps! :)

Sayaka- OHALHAVOYAG IM CRYING

Taka- oh no! :0 

Taka- are you okay? 

Toko- Wow

Chihiro- Taka you are legit my parental figure lol 

Taka- I am honored!

Sakura- I am pretty sure that we all see both Taka and Mondo as our parental figures

Mondo- Aw that’s actually pretty sweet

Taka- I cannot express how grateful I am to be your guys parental figure!

Chihiro- :)

Hiro- this is too wholesome someone screw it up lmao

Makoto- I feel like I’m entering another plane of existence rn like aishksjslsd what

Celeste- Alright well

Celeste- I’m going to sleep

Celeste- As should all of you, sleep is important 

Celeste- Goodnight dads

Chihiro- Gn Dad’s!

Hiro- goodnight parental figures

Taka- goodnight my children

Mondo- gnight y’all lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Would y’all be interested if I posted my poorly written talent swap/thh rewrite that has Byakuya as the protag?? Haha jk...unless-,


	7. Chapter 7

Taka- Hello everyone! I hope you all got your homework done! :)

Mondo- Lol

Taka- Did you? :)

Mondo- ...nah

Taka- >:(

Mondo- abqjpvwu I’m sorry babe 

Taka- I’ll let it slide! Just this once!

Byakuya- “JuST tHIS oNcE” uh huh, sure 

Mondo- Ay >:(

Hiro- Lmaoo

Sayaka- guys! 

Sayaka- can I add Mukuro :0

Mondo- as long as Junko doesn’t get involved 

Makoto- Yeah I agree!!

Taka- She insulted my eyebrows twice everyday for a whole month straight last year

Mondo- >:0

Mondo- Taka you look beautiful okay? Don’t let her get to you

Taka- Thank you Mondo

Taka- :)

Mondo- :)

Chihiro- awww very sweet!

Chihiro- And I agree! Don’t let Junko get to you!! That goes for everyone!

Sakura- Thank you Chihiro 

Sayaka- chile anyway can I invite Mukuro tho 

Leon- Say ty to Chihiro >:(

Sayaka- i-

Sayaka- Ty Chihiro

Chihiro- np! :)

Makoto- I think we should add her! She seems way nicer then her sister haha

Taka- I agree!

Byakuya- I literally could not care less.

Leon- Lmao

Sayaka- bruh

Sayaka- Anyways I’mma add her!!

Kyoko- Alright.

[Sayaka has added Mukuro to WE ARE HERE TO STEAL YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS]

Sayaka- Wait what who named the chat that lmao???

Makoto- I knew I shouldn’t have given Leon admin privileges smh

Leon- Lmaoo

Mukuro- uh

Sayaka- Hi!! This is just a group chat for fun haha

Mukuro- Oh

Mukuro- Is Junko here??

Sayaka- lol no

Hina- Absolutely not

Sayaka- wyipsvaoyoyv

Mukuro- Okay then I’ll stay

Sayaka- Yay!! :D

Leon- Someone has an insanely obvious crush lmao guess who

Sayaka- Hey Leon :)

Sayaka- Want me to expose you rn :)

Leon- What’s there to expose everyone already know im a simp for Byakuya 

Sayaka- Oh I know :) I know because you ranted to me about him for hours on end when you were pining :)

Leon- oh shit

Leon- oh shit oh shit hold on

Mukuro- ...?

Byakuya- What’s she talking about?

Leon- uhhhh 

Sayaka- Lets just say that Leon said some interesting things :)

Leon- sAYAKA

Byakuya- .

Byakuya- Tell me

Leon- BABE NOOOO

Leon- Babe it’s embarrassinggg

Mukuro- What is going on...

Mondo- why do they always steal the mf spotlight

Taka- Language 

Mondo- my bad

Sayaka- Okay give me a second to type it out :)

Leon- SVLUSHYPSC ARE YOU KIDDING ME

Leon- BRUH CHILL

Byakuya- Ha

Leon- SAYAKA PLS

Sayaka- So, first of all-

Sayaka- Multiple Times Leon likes to say something’s like this:

Sayaka- “Did you see Byakuya today? He looked like a SNACK”

Leon- STOPPPPPP I DID NOT

Hifumi- lmfaoo

Celeste- Wtf lmao

Sayaka- Example two

Leon- SAYAKA CHILL FFLDJSOS CHILL

Sayaka- One time I texted him “What do you want to eat for dinner?” He responded with “Togami lmfaoo”

Leon- I DID NOT

Sayaka- YEAH YOU DID

Byakuya- ,

Byakuya- I have no words

Sayaka- Example 3

Leon- S T O P I T

Byakuya- no keep going 

Leon- I-

Leon- B Y A K U Y A T O G A M I

Sayaka- One time he texted me at 3AM to say “Did u know that if you add a y into Byakuya’s last name it can turn into Togaymi??? Do you think he’ll be mad if I make that his contact name lmaoo”

Kyoko- ...Wow

Makoto- TOGAYMI 

Hina- TOGAYMI LMAO WHAT

Hiro- Bruh imagine seeing this from Mukuro’s POV

Hiro- Imagine having Sayaka add you into a group chat and this is what occurs immediately. No hesitation qpiwbpgw

Mukuro- Its, uh, pretty odd, I must admit

Sayaka- Ahh Sorry Mukuro!

Sayaka- I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable :(

Mukuro- no no I’m fine dw haha

Leon- OKAY THIS IS BULLYING

Leon- THIS IS BULLYING AND NO ONE CARES

Byakuya- I’m still at a loss of words.

Kyoko- Byakuya acting like he didn’t say stuff like that about Leon too-

Byakuya- Hey Kyoko

Kyoko- y

Kyoko- yes? 

Byakuya- Shut up

Kyoko- >:(

Leon- Wait a second-

Leon- Ooooo

Byakuya- Bruh

Celeste- “Bruh” Byakuya Togami 2021

Mondo- I still can’t get over that Leon named Byakuya’s contact Togaymi lmfao

Taka- ...Anyways welcome to the chat Mukuro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH ITS MAKOTO’S BIRTHDAY!! Tbh I could write a ten page essay on how much I love Makoto, but I’ll spare y’all from my rambling lol. I just love him sm,,,I’m absolutely baking a cake in celebration lmao

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m on mobile, so sorry if the layout happens to be weird!)  
> Also, idk if this is still a thing that has to be said in fics, but I don’t own Danganronpa or it’s characters, or anything of that sort. Have a good day/night everyone!


End file.
